So This Is Christmas
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's Christmas plans change dramatically when Blaine receives a mysterious text. This is a Christmas one-shot for my Heartstone verse, it will make more sense if you have read that. :)


_AN: This little Holiday one-shot is written for TheatreVicki who betas for me like a champ and has made me a better writer in so many ways. So thank you very much Vicki (from the Latin meaning victorious and triumphant ) I'm so glad Klaine and Tumblr brought us together and I hope you have a wonderful Holiday season!_

 _Also, thanks to my dear kathorakiryu who proof-read this for me so that I don't embarrass myself too much. Xoxo Though all mistakes are mine._

* * *

"One non-fat peppermint mocha and one grande drip coffee." Anna, Kurt's barista friend said bringing the drinks to his table.

"Thank you!" Kurt glanced from Anna, to the front door and back again, excited butterflies flitting in his stomach. He'd been nervous and excited all day, all week really.

"You're boyfriend isn't standing you up is he?"

"No." Kurt answered quickly glancing back up at the barista as she gave him a long hard look. "Really, I'm just a little early."

"Mmm, hmm. Never trust a man who only drinks black coffee." She said turning from the table with a teasing smirk.

"He adds cinnamon too!" Kurt called after her with a smile, but he knew she was only messing with him. It had been a process, but Kurt and Blaine had spent enough time at _Aroma Mocha_ for Blaine to finally get on Anna's good side.

Besides anyone who knew Blaine now would never guess what a curmudgeon he'd been when Kurt first met him. All scowls and sad eyes and short temper. Blaine now was… well he was who he'd always been deep down, happy and loving and oh so kind. So even Anna, who hadn't liked Blaine at first, had to admit he was a good guy and no longer called him Mr. Grumpy… except sometimes in jest.

Kurt took a sip of his peppermint mocha, a treat for the holiday season, and looked up with an expectant smile when he heard the chime above the door ring. This was it. The start to the evening he'd been planning for so long.

"Blaine!" Kurt called sitting up straighter at the sight of his boyfriend. Blaine was in a deep blue peacoat with the richly colored green scarf that Kurt had bought him and a fuzzy green and red beanie with prancing reindeer on it that Kurt had tried to throw out several times already.

Blaine's dark curls were sticking out from under the knit fabric and the red brought out the rosiness of his winter bright cheeks. And okay, right now Blaine looked positively adorable; maybe that beanie was going to get a reprieve.

"Hi." Kurt said standing up from the table ready to lean forward and give Blaine a hug. "I got us coffee."

"We have to go."

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine's face — lips tight, brow furrowed. "We have to leave. _Now_."

"But I… ordered us coffee."

Blaine looked down at the two steaming mugs on the table and back up at Kurt. He quickly pulled his wallet out of the pocket of his coat and threw down a hefty tip. "There isn't time."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait." Kurt had no idea what was happening, but he trusted Blaine enough to know that if he said they needed to leave, they needed to leave – he grabbed his coat and threw it and his scarf on before letting Blaine lead them outside.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "What's wrong? Is something wrong? Are we in danger?"

The cold New York air swirled around them snow flurries dancing in the air, Blaine paused briefly to look at him. "I don't know. But don't worry I would _never_ let something happen to you."

"That is _not at all comforting_."

Blaine continued on walking against the wind and Kurt one handedly pulled his gloves out of his pocket letting go of Blaine only long enough to put them on and burrow his chin into his scarf. It was a cold afternoon, but beautiful with snow falling and the streets decorated for the holidays, it would have been the perfect evening, just the way Kurt had planned…

Blaine kept looking behind his shoulder as if he thought someone might be following them. In the heavy Christmas shopping crowd though there was no way Kurt could tell if anyone was.

Blaine quickly turned to the left and started down the stairs to the subway. His shoulders were high and tense, his grip on Kurt's hand steady. Kurt's stomach started to knot; he didn't like not knowing what was going on or why Blaine seemed so anxious.

Blaine quickly swiped his MetroCard and Kurt followed suit looking up to see what train they were heading towards, not the one that led back home apparently.

"Blaine where are we going?" Kurt asked as they stood waiting on the platform and Blaine kept glancing around studying his surroundings.

"Somewhere safe."

Kurt had to take a long calming breath; he didn't like this at all. He needed to know what was going on. What had happened to make Blaine so edgy?

The train pulled up and the doors opened and Blaine moved forward. Kurt stood his ground.

Blaine turned to look at him, still holding his hand, "We need to go."

"Not until you tell me what's happening!"

" _Kurt_."

" _Blaine_."

Blaine sighed and his eyes flashed to the side as if he'd seen something. He moved to stand close to Kurt and whispered so only he could hear. "I received a message from Felix. He said something dangerous is in town… something dangerous that is looking for _us_."

Kurt swallowed deeply, the worry under his skin starting to bubble in his chest.

"We're going to Felix's." Kurt surmised, holding onto Blaine's arms, the plans he'd had for this evening put out of his mind with the thought of Blaine in danger.

"Felix's protection charms are stronger than mine."

Kurt nodded, knowing there really wasn't anywhere in New York safer than Felix's underground home. "Okay." He agreed and Blaine looked relieved when Kurt quickly followed him onto the train.

They stood in the middle of the car, Kurt hanging onto the pole for balance, as Blaine moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt to steady himself.

They were mostly silent on the train ride; Blaine's chin hooked over Kurt's shoulder his warm breath puffing on his ear.

"You know that whole, 'I would never let something happen to you' comment from earlier?"

"Yeah?" Blaine said giving a man nearby that was scowling at them a death glare until he got up from his seat and moved away.

"Once we know what is going on here, we're going to have a conversation about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…" Kurt sighed, "You made it sound like you'd keep me safe, but not yourself safe."

"Kurt."

"No, we don't have to talk about it now... but just know, that's not okay."

Blaine nodded solemnly. They didn't say anything else during the long subway ride. When they got out at their stop Blaine held out his hand for Kurt's and Kurt happily gave it to him. They hunched down into their coats as they came up from the subway, the air even colder now and light snow falling to the ground.

"My dad is coming in tomorrow." Kurt said quietly thinking of Burt's Christmas visit they he'd been looking forward to for months; Kurt had hoped to have good news to give him. "Should we tell him not to come? Is it too dangerous?"

"We'll talk to Felix first. See what exactly is happening." Blaine said and sent him a small smile.

Kurt tried to smile back but the only thing he could think of was the last time something had been after them, after Blaine. The werewolf like creatures the Dontizu that had hunted Blaine for decades and Blaine had almost died destroying them. It couldn't be the Dontizu, not again. They were all dead… weren't they? Kurt shivered at it wasn't just from the cold. Blaine squeezed his hand.

They reached the old ruined church just as the sun was starting to set. At least it would be warm at Felix's. They cautiously picked though the fallen stones careful not to trip, until they reached the hall with the trap door that lead to Felix's hidden apartment. Kurt got to his key faster than Blaine and they unlocked the trap door, heading down into darkness and securing the door behind them.

Blaine rapped on Felix's door with bated breath, it was then that Kurt really realized how nervous Blaine was, skin pale body trembling slightly. _Oh god, what was after them_? It took a lot to shake Blaine. What were they going to do? Hiding out at Felix's wasn't a long term solution.

"Blaine! Son of Ander!" Felix threw open the door, the bright warm light of his little apartment silhouetting his robust frame. "And Kurt of bold counsel, my favorite human! You made good time."

"You said something dangerous is after me and the man I love, I thought hurrying was in order." Blaine answered dryly stepping into Felix's home.

"I never said something dangerous was after you."

Blaine had started unwrapping his scarf but stopped short at those words. "Yes. You did."

"No." Felix said pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Kurt always found it jarring to see Felix in his turn of the century clothing standing in his little hobbit hole of a home with tonics and a shrunken head and jars of things Kurt didn't even want to know about lined up behind him – all the while using a modern day convenience. "My text message read," Felix cleared his throat, "Come quickly. Bring Kurt. Something wants to find you."

Kurt unbuttoned his coat, already feeling much warmer in Felix's cozy little room. "Okay… same thing right?" He asked looking from Felix who was smiling brightly and Blaine who was glowering at him with enough venom to make a normal man shake in his boots. ' _Something wants to find you'_ did sound menacing.

"Felix what is it that is looking for us?" Blaine growled, "You made me think we were in danger! That _Kurt_ was in danger."

"Aren't we?" Kurt asked confused, "Aren't we in danger?"

"Not any more than normal." Felix said stuffing his phone back in his pocket and locking the door behind them. "I mean I'm sure there are plenty of people and things out there that want to kill you Son of Ander, don't worry about that my friend."

Blaine took an intimidating step forward, but Kurt stayed where he was. He'd let this pan out the way it would. Blaine had every right to be upset, especially with Felix looking so tickled. Besides, Blaine was more bark than bite these days. Kurt was just relieved that it seemed like nothing was wrong after all.

"Oh calm down." Felix said holding his hands in front of him as if in surrender, "Do you know how hard it is to get in touch with you these days? You've canceled on me the last two times we were meant to have dinner and-"

"I'm busy." Blaine interrupted, his voice cold, but his body already looking more relaxed and the anger was gone from his eyes, "I have my work and then there is school and Kurt."

"Hey!" Kurt called out from behind him, "Don't lump me in with your _obligations_."

"No. No. I'm not." Blaine said quickly, "I wouldn't ever… I…" He looked back and forth between Kurt and Felix and Kurt recognized the exact moment the fight left him. He chuckled a little nervously and then smiled. That small sweet smile that he used when he was equal parts cheerful and embarrassed. Kurt loved that smile. Well really, he loved all of Blaine's smiles and took time cataloging each one of them.

"So you're saying you lied just so that we'd come and have dinner with you?" Blaine asked looking back at Felix, "We had plans. After a meeting I had we were going to get coffee and then look at Christmas lights."

Kurt's heart sunk, he was always happy to see Felix, but he really did have _plans_. Blaine sounded so much like a disappointed little boy that Kurt couldn't help but move to stand next to him holding his hand again. How could a 100 year old man still be so sweet and innocent?

"That sounds positively provincial." Felix said wryly, "I didn't lie to you though. I mean yes I may have misled you just a little _teensy_ bit… but only because I have a surprise for you both!"

He took both Blaine and Kurt's coats; Kurt glanced anxiously at the front pocket of his jacket as Felix hung them on pegs on the wall.

"A surprise?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raising.

"It _is_ yuletide." Felix said with a grin and then glanced to the wooden door behind him that led to his bedroom. There was a beat of silence where it seemed like Felix was waiting for something. " _I said_ ," Felix raised his voice, "it _is_ yuletide!"

Kurt would have laughed at Felix's obviousness, but he was more confused than ever. Felix didn't have guest, not outside of Kurt and Blaine, who could he be calling to in his room?

The wooden door opened and someone poked out their head, dark black hair and blue shimmering eyes, "Did you say the code word? This door is thick Felix."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he got a good look at the man. Felix just groaned and Blaine seemed frozen in place.

"I guess I should come out?"

"It's your Christmas gift." Felix said smiling at Blaine holding his hands towards the man like a game show host, "From the old English, Cooper, meaning barrel maker!"

"Yeah, not the best name meaning ever." Cooper said coming fully out from behind the door, looking even taller than usual in Felix's confined little space. "I was a little disappointed about it."

" _Cooper_." Blaine breathed staring at him like the ghost of Christmas past had just materialized in front of him.

Kurt bit his lip, worried for a second. Blaine and Cooper didn't have the easiest of relationships, would Blaine be happy to see him? Kurt realized he had no reason to fret though as Blaine rushed forward wrapping his big brother in a tight hug.

" _Aw, Squirt_." Cooper said hugging him back and looking a little teary eyed.

Felix shuffled over next to Kurt a proud smirk on his face and his hands clasped over his substantial belly. "I did good didn't I?"

Kurt laughed, "I can't say I'm a fan of how you got us here, but yes you did great. Blaine hasn't heard from Cooper in months."

Felix beamed, his round cheeks rosy and his eyes twinkling as they watched Cooper and Blaine talk, still clasping each other's arms and smiling matching smiles.

"Santa himself couldn't have done better." Kurt added.

"Santa?" Felix turned to him with a grin and patted his stomach, "Who do you think that is based off of any way?"

"What?"

"Ho ho ho. And what do you want for Christmas little boy?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, "Actually you owe me a non-fat peppermint mocha that I was swept away from this afternoon."

"I have a French press and peppermint schnapps."

"That will work."

Soon they were all sitting on stools around Felix's table. Blaine so close that he kept brushing shoulders with Kurt. Kurt was watching him laugh and talk with the people he loved the most, his eyes crinkling with joy and a constant smile on his lips. Lips that Kurt so wanted to kiss, he swooped in and pecked the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Kurt said and Blaine's cheeks flushed.

"I love you too."

"Are they always like this?" Cooper asked turning to Felix.

"Sometimes worse."

"Good." Cooper nodded satisfied and taking a drink of his coffee that was more schnapps than caffeine.

This wasn't at all what Kurt had planned for the evening, but he really couldn't complain not when Blaine was so clearly happy and surrounded by his family.

Hours later they said good night to Felix and Cooper. They'd offered to let Cooper come stay with them, but he shrugged them off saying he didn't really sleep in a bed at night anyway. Kurt nodded understanding that Cooper could only keep his human form for so long. They did insist that both he and Felix come over the next day though, it was Christmas Eve and Burt and Carole would be in town and Blaine said he wanted his whole family together under one roof, a statement which made Kurt's heart flutter.

They held hands and walked close to each other on the way back to the subway station. The sun was down and the moon was bright, the lanes illuminated by street lamps, and store fronts and Christmas lights.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go out together tonight like you'd planned." Blaine said looking at him with the sweetest smile.

"I don't mind at all. All I really want Blaine, is to just be with you. You _have_ been really busy lately."

"I know." Blaine sighed, "But business, even the black-market business, is extra busy during the holidays, and before winter break school was kicking my ass. I haven't been in school for over 50 years Kurt. It's harder than I remember."

Kurt laughed at that, he'd been surprise when Blaine said he wanted to go back to school. Now that he was mortal again he wanted to do normal human things. Kurt had encouraged him to do it, but he was very grateful for winter break.

"You're doing great." Kurt encouraged, "And you can make the change of plans and your busy schedule up to me."

"Okay. Of course. Anything you want. What do you want?"

Kurt stopped walking to turn and face him, the hand not holding Blaine's in his pocket; he felt the edges of the ring box he had hidden there. Not now. Soon, but it wasn't the right moment to ask yet. "I want." Kurt said leaning in bringing his lips close to Blaine's, "You." He smiled and then closed the space between them kissing Blaine. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around him and kissed him back deeply.

Eventually they broke apart to catch their breaths, Blaine's honey colored eyes staring lovingly at Kurt, his lips kiss plump and close, "Are you saying all you want for Christmas is me?"

"You are so cheesy." Kurt teased, feeling happy and carefree.

" _You_ said it!" Blaine laughed as they started walking again.

"I did. And I meant it, but don't think a kiss is all I'm after, I have other ideas for you when we get home."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that!" Blaine said hurrying his steps.

Kurt laughed and rushed to keep up with him, boots crunching the snow and heart soaring. He loved this man. He was going to marry this man. And maybe he hadn't had a chance to propose tonight, still as Blaine ducked down to grab a handful of snow and laughingly started patting together a snow ball and Kurt quickly grabbed a handful of snow himself – he could admit he'd never had a happier Christmas time.


End file.
